A Day at Target
by Anime Chick
Summary: Target + OSL Crew= Disaster


Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own these characters, so don't sue me!!!  
  
Okay, I never thought I'd be writting OSL fanfiction, but I just had the idea of what would happen if they went to Target and what havoc they'd wreak. (haha) I recently had a Target experience, and perhaps one day you will too mah dear children! (Uhm...pretend I didn't say that) And sorry 'bout the length...haha  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was an ordinary day at Starwind and Hawking...or so they thought. Little did they know their greatest adventure lay ahead...the ventures of Target.  
Melfina was in the kitchen, cooking the morning breakfast. This morning Aisha had gotten up just to help her. It wasn't surprising though, that some of the pancakes had been flipped too high and had stuck themselves on the ceiling. "They'll come down eventually," Aisha had said, nonchalantly flipping more.  
Jim had been typing junk on his laptop when he heard the calls that signalled breakfast. I can't wait! I'm starving! He thought to himself as he closed his laptop and hurried out of his room.  
"Breakfast everyone!" Aisha called as Melfina was putting the last of the pancakes and french toast on the table.  
"Good morning! It looks delicious!" Jim said as he walked in and took a seat at the table.  
"Good morning," Melfina said with a smile.  
"Sorry I'm late," Suzuka said as she walked in and sat down, "My alarm didn't go off. Good morning everyone!"  
"Good morning!" everyone else chorused.  
"Then let's eat!" Aisha said.  
"Wait..." said Jim as everyone was about to attack the food.  
"Oh, what is it?" Suzuka said.  
"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, that moron never gets up in time for breakfast. We're accustomed to that now, Jim. If he wants breakfast later he has to get up and fix some for himself." Aisha said, rolling her eyes.  
"But...today's an important day!" Jim said.  
"Not more important than any other," Aisha said.  
"Yes it is! Today was the day we were all going to shopping at Target!" Jim said.  
"Target?" Everyone said together.  
"Yes Target!" Jim said, "We all could use some new clothes and we need to get more food for the fridge..."  
"Oh that's right! I forgot about it," Suzuka said.  
"I guess we all did," Aisha said.  
"I guess someone should go wake Gene then," Melfina suggested.  
*sigh* "Alright, I suppose I'll do it...but I'm getting awful sick of this," Jim said.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jim snickered quietly. Gene was gonna kill him for this...but it sure was worth it! He snuck into his room where he was sleeping. He put a note on his bedside table.  
"Oh Geeene?" He whispered tauntingly.   
Gene snored.  
Jim snickered, "Alright then...you'll wish you'd gotten up yourseeeelf," Jim whispered. He lifted Gene's covers and dumped the entire contents of the bucket he was carrying all over him, then ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Did you wake him?" Aisha said as Jim sat down at the table.  
Jim began, "In 3...2...1"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
Jim laughed histerically.  
It took only five seconds for Gene to come running out sopping wet and grabbing Jim by his shirt collar, "You loser!! You idiot! I was sleeping!!" he yelled at Jim.  
"That WAS kinda the point," Jim said, trying to control his laughter.  
"Gene...you're all wet!" Melfina said.  
Gene let go of Jim and let him fall to the ground, where he started rolling with laughter.  
"Well...it wasn't water when he poured it on me," Gene began, "It was ice! And now I still can't even feel my body!" he growled as Jim only laughed harder, "Shut up," he said, sitting down at the table.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I cannot belive you talked me into this," Gene said miserably, pulling their red car into the parking lot of the new Target.  
"Oh come on Gene, Target can't be that bad!" Aisha said from the back seat.  
"Wanna bet?" Gene muttered to himself.  
"I suppose we should split up," Jim said to everyone, once they had entered the vast store, "Suzuka and Aisha, you two can go together and Mel, Gene and I will go off together, okay?"  
"Oh, come on let's go check out the new video games, Suzu!" Aisha said, pulling Suzuka across the floor.  
"For the last time! Don't call me that!' Suzuka said.  
"Oh, come now and lighten up! There's this new Zelda game and we have to get it because Link is the hottest figure in video games! Oh, do you think they have Pokemon Crystal yet? I want to-" Aisha said until she was too far away no one could hear her.  
"Well...I guess we should start with clothes," Melfina said, gesturing to the clothes section, which stretched for what seemed literally for miles.  
"Yeah," Gene said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Melfina studied a dress while Gene threw any old thing into the cart he was pushing around.  
Jim had just come back from the kids section and had filled his cart also.  
Mel pushed her cart up to Jim's, "Should we try stuff on now?" she asked.   
"Sure," Jim said, "let's go and find Gene...now where could he have gone?" Gene was nowhere in sight, but the two set off the the men's section, hoping he'd be there.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"This is the ghettoest place on Sentinal, man!" Came some guy's voice from the other side of a tall clothes rack.  
"Uhh..." Gene muttered quietly to himself, "Ghetto?"  
"Yeah man! The only place of Sentinal that's ghettoer is Walmart! Haha!" Came another drunken voice from the other side of the rack.  
Ghetto? Could this be some secret code Gene thought to himself.  
"Oh look brother! It's a Macdougall shirt!"  
Brother??! MACDOUGALL!  
"Alright!" Gene shouted jumping around the rack pointing his gun, "What do you want with me?" he yelled, causing shoppers to stare or run away in fright.  
"What the hell, man!" said the guy, putting his hands in the air along with his brother.  
"I thought I'd see you guys somewhere else soon!" Gene said menacingly.  
"We've never seen you in our lives!" said the other, "honest!"  
"Don't play stupid with me!" Gene said, pulling the trigger back just a little bit, "Show yourselves! MCDOUGALL BROTHERS!"  
"You idiot!" said one of the guys, throwing the shirt they were holding at Gene.  
"What the-" Gene said, looking at the tag's brand name which read, 'Macdougall'.  
"We aren't those brother people you thought we were!"  
"Oh...I'm sorry...uh," Gene said, looking around at the people everywhere hiding behing clothes racks. He lowered his gun and backed away, "Uhm...carry on then..." and disappeared around the corner.  
"I told you this place was ghetto," One of the brothers said as they walked away.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Gene!" Jim called, "I heard someone was over in the men's section attacking two innocent guys," he said as he and Mel ran up to Gene, "Gene were you making an ass of yourself? We discussed this on the way here, in the car? Remembeeeer?"  
"No, Gene said stubbornly, folding his arms.  
"Are we going to try stuff on now?" Mel asked.  
"Sure," Gene agreed, sighing.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"DIE! DIE!" Aisha shrieked as she pounded on the controller.  
"You first!" Suzuka said. After the first seven games she had really gotten into it. Peope were starting to stare. This video game thing really wasn't so terrible.  
"AIIIIIEEEE! TAKE THAT SUZU!!"  
"Excuse me," said a Target worker (Aisha and Suzu paid no attention), "Would you two find something else to do? Other people would like to play and you've been playing for and hour and a half, so could you kindly-"  
"BUG OFF MORON!" Aisha shrieked as the worker was sent flying across the game section.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So here are the changing rooms," Gene said, "Might as well start trying things on,"  
"Yeah," Jim agreed, "You go ahead Mel. Come on out and show me when you've tried something on, and we can decide whether it's good or not, okay?"  
"Sure Jim," Melfina said with a smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gene said, taking a pile of clothes and walking into the changing rooms.  
"Um...Gene?" Jim said.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna buy everything," Gene said, disappearing into the room.  
"That's not what I'm concerned about..." Jim said.  
"Oh my..." Melfina said.  
Jim sighed, "In 3...2...1,"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Came the screams from the room. Seconds later Gene was literally thrown out of the room and crashed into a display of tanktops. The clothes he brought in to try on now littered the ground.   
Gene laughed a demented laugh, "Wow, I just saw more than I needed too! hahahahaaaa-"  
Jim smacked him, "GENE! WHAT WAS IT THAT WE DISCUSSED??!"  
Gene continued laughing dementedly.  
This time Jim smacked him hard and he stopped laughing, "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A PERVERT!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! AM I SPEAKING ENGLISH? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING?"  
"Hey, I honetly didn't know!"  
"You IDIOT! How could you possibly confuse the rooms! LOOK!"  
There on the door was an enormous sign reading 'WOMEN' the other door was marked 'MEN'.  
"ARE YOU A WOMAN, GENE?"  
"No, you sicko!"  
"Oh? And I'M the sicko now?!"  
"You moron,"  
"LOOK WHO'S THE MORON! YOU CAN EVEN TELL WHICH CHANGING ROOM TO GO INTO!"  
"I can so!"  
"Cannot!"  
"I CAN!"  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"SHUT UP!!!" Melfina screamed. Jim and Gene went silent and just stared at Melfina.  
"Mel..." was all Gene could say.  
Melfina blushed in embarrassment and in the shock of her own voice being raised, "Oh...oh my...I didn't...I mean you wouldn't...It hurts me to see when you...fighting...I just...I..." Her eyes filled with tears, "Stop it! Just stop it, all of you!" she said, letting her tears fall as she ran off into the other direction.  
"Melfina!" Jim called but she just kept running away, sparkling tears drifting in the air.  
"Now look what you did!" Gene said.  
"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!" Jim shouted.  
"Melfina's upset and it's all because of us," Gene said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The screen flashed 'K.O.'  
Suzuka blinked, "I...I won! I WON! HAHA! I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN YOU AISHA! IT TOOK ME 37 GAMES BUT I DID IT! LOOK WHOSE THE GAME MASTER NOW! HAHA!"  
"NOOOOO! GODAMMIT SUZU!"  
"Don't call me Suzu!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Melfina!" Gene shouted as he and Jim chased after the crying bio-android. She didn't turn around, only ran further and further into the expanse that was Target. She ran straight ahead, passing by Aisha and Suzuka as they battled it out on their 43rd game. ("TAKE THAT! HAHA!") Of coarse they had blocked out the intire world and wouldn't even turn around if someone called out their names.  
"She's really upset!" Jim said, panting from running.  
"I know it. Melfina never raises her voice like that!" Gene agreed.  
Why? Why did this day at Target have to become a nightmare? Melfina thought as she ran through the isles crying. Why happeneds when I get too tired and have to stop running? I'm so upset! What is Gene going to say? Melfina decided she was getting tired and needed somewhere to hide, so she turned into the shoes department and hid behind a shelf against the wall in the back, with barely enough room for even a small girl like Melfina, but she leaned against the wall in the small space trying to keep her hard breathing quiet.  
"Mel...fi...na?" Gene said, inbetween each breath as he stood catching it in the shoe dept.  
Melfina could hear Gene's voice not too far away.   
"Mel?" Jim called somewhere on the other side, panting as well.  
They didn't mean to make me cry. I just...no one ever pays attention to me...I'm not important to them. Melfina blinked and more tears fell into the darkness. Maybe I am what I was created for...just a part of a ship! Something to be used...never something to be loved or cared for. Gene tells me whenever I ask him that I'm more than just a puppet, but what if he lies to me? What if everything I know and live for is a lie! "Lies! Lies!" Melfina said aloud. She didn't care if anyone found her. What would it matter. She wasn't even a person.  
"Lies? Melfina! Melfina, please!" Gene called out, hearing her voice somewhere muffled nearby.   
Melfina looked out a small hole that was in the back of the shoe shelf that was her only source of light and saw Gene walking around confused.   
"Melfina...? I heard you a minute ago...Melfina..." he said in a soft tone.  
Melfina sniffled, not by purpose and Gene turned around to look at the shelf where the sound had come from, "Mel...Melfina..." he whispered, "I know you're there," He examined the shelf until he found the space behind it, and looking in he could see Melfina far back to the other side where there was no opening.  
"What...what do you want?" Melfina said frightened.  
"What do you think Melfina? I want you to come out," Gene said smiling.  
"No!" Melfina turned her head as far away from Gene as she could in the small space.  
"Mel, what's bothering you?"  
"You never loved me,"  
"What? Melfina where'd you get that idea!" Gene said, shocked.  
"You lie to me Gene. You always have and you always will," Melfina said, fresh tears falling to the ground.  
"Melfina...why would I lie to you?" Melfina was the greatest thing that had happened to him in such a long time. He truly did love her...even though he never really showed it. That just wasn't his character. But where had Melfina gotten these ideas that he lied to her? "Melfina...I would never lie to you! Please...please come out! I'm going to knock over the whole shelf if I have to. I'm not leaving until I fix whatever mess I've made. Mel...I...I know I don't always show how much I really care for you. And if you think I lied to you about your importance to me...Melfina to me you're more than just a tool. I'd never use you, and no matter how many times I have to tell you this, I will until you believe me."  
Was this the same Gene? Was this the same Gene Melfina had seen? The same one she'd known ever since her 'birth'?   
Gene stretched his hand as far as it would go into the small space, "Melfina...just take my hand. Just take it and everything will be okay,"  
"Gene..." Melfina said she smiled a little bit and stiffled her tears. She looked at his hand for just a minute before taking it.  
"That's it, Mel" Gene said smiling as he pulled her out and into his arms.  
Melfina sighed contently, "Gene...It's hard to accept the mysteries that once lay in my past...but you always seem to know what to say. Gene...thank you..."  
"I love you Melfina...don't ever forget that, even when I'm acting like I normally do. But I'll try to act more behaved," he said, grinning.  
"Is that a fact?" Jim said, stepping out from another isle, looking skeptical, "I've never seen this side of you Gene Starwind, and I expect I won't see it for long,"  
"Oh shut up,"  
"You,"  
"I told you to shut up!"  
"Gene Starwind! You'll never learn, will you?!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Melfina started laughing. Like children, just like children!  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Ha...ha...I won...you win...I won...you win...ha ha...suzu," Aisha said. Her eyes had gone bloodshot, and just kept pressing the same button while starting at the screen which had been turned off by angry workers. Of coarse she hadn't noticed, and neither had Suzuka. They had gone into a trance by the 76th game.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Let's get out of this stupid place," Gene said.  
"I agree," Jim said, "This place is posessed," he said, laughing to himself.  
"Where are Suzuka and Aisha?" Melfina asked.  
Gene blinked, "Gosh, I dunno. Didn't we pass them by the video game section surrounded by security guards?"  
"We HAVE to get out of here!" Jim said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So we didn't buy anything..." Jim said disappointedly as he and Gene pushed two carts outside carrying Aisha and Suzuka in their trances, Aisha still holding the playstation controller.   
"I guess not," Gene said.  
"You must be doomed to wear the same clothes everyday," Jim said smirking.  
"Hey...shut up!"  
"Gene, I'm glad to see you're back to normal!" Melfina said smiling.  
"I'm not. If I have to wake this moron up again tommorrow morning we might as well just quit while we're ahead," Jim said.  
"I though I made it clear that I wanted you to shut your mouth!"  
"Whatever Gene, I just wanted to tell you that since we didn't get what we needed, we're going to have to go shopping tommorrow, at Walmart,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tada! There was my twisted story! (@_@) If you got through it...good fer you! And sorry 'bout the length! Pwease R&R! (NOO! I forgot to have Fred appear somewhere! Oh well...)  



End file.
